the runway
by magicofklaine
Summary: kurt is auditioning to be the spotlight model, but who other than blaine anderson is one of the judges!
1. Chapter 1

blaine anderson was a simple sixteen year old boy, with a simple life. that is until the day blaine anderson met kurt hummel. it started off an average morning. A very tired blaine rose out of bed and walked into the bathroom. he looked in the mirror, his hair was tossled, his eyes looked dark, and his clothes were all wrinkled. he changed into his usual weekend clothes which usually consisted of a colored pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a colorful bow-tie, and of course his signature bright pink sunglasses. then blaine went back to the mirror and picked up his gel bottle smoothing down every last curl. he flashed a smile and ran down the stairs calling up westley, his friend from glee club at school.

"hey wes! i'm just leaving the house now, can't wait to go christmas shopping with you." blaine said talking on the phone. "alright see you there!"

blaine grabbed his bag and dropped his phone in. then he ran out of the house and into his car on his way to the mall with his friend westley. when he arrived he parked right next to westley who was sitting on his car roof waiting for blaine's arrival.

"hey blaine! come on we gotta get in, apparently they are having some photo-shoot auditions looking for teenage models, so they are gonna stop letting people in." westley said dragging blaine into the mall doors.

"ok wes, we are in it's fine" blaine said laughing.

A man in a tuxedo came running over to the boys stopping them.

"Young Men! Let me introduce my-self i am ryan mirolds and i am sorry to inform you no stores in the mall are open until the auditions are over. although we do need teenagers to judge our applicants if you would help us. we would gladly give you each a one-hundred dollar visa gift-card to shop with when the event is over." ryan said polightly.

westley and blaine looked at each other smiling and nodded.

"thank-you so much sir! i am blaine anderson and this is my friend westley hughes. we would love to help in any way possible." blaine said smiling.

"very well boys! if you will follow me to our table of three, and we are asking you to look at our three finalist boys. we will pick one boy for our new clothing line to be our spotlight model." ryan said.

they sat down and looked at the crowd watching them and the runway. A man walked onto the runway and started to introduce everyone.

"Hello everybody! we have narrowed our search to three finalists. at the bottom of the night our three judges will decide on a spotlight model! now to introduce our judges! Mirolds!...Mr. Westley Hughes!... And Mr. Blaine Anderson!... now our three finalists will take the stage one by one. 1st is a mister simon hream!" the announcer finished walking off stage.

a tall boy with blonde hair and brown eyes walked down the runway acting a little shy.

"_he's okay, but blonde isn't my type." _blaine thought to himself.

"2nd is mister sterling jenson!" the announcer said from off-stage.

this time a slightly shorter boy with red hair and green eyes walked on acting really conceided.

"_well he is good-looking but he is so obnochious, i would hate to work with him"_

"Our final contestant Is a mister Kurt Hummel!" the announcer stated.

that was the moment that kurt walked down the runway. He had light brown hair and amazing blue eyes. he was pale but not albino or anything like that. kurt was only an inch or so taller than blaine. blaine could only think of one world to describe the boy.

"_beautiful." _

...

**Author's note: what did you guys think? did you like chapter one? do you think blaine can convince the judges to pick kurt? **

**Next chapter: the winner in announced and blaine meets the contestants, including kurt who he can't take his eyes on of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: OK! yes i know i should be updating "the secret" and I promise i will after this! any way this chapter blaine actually talks to kurt. WOO HOO!**

**...**

"Blaine...Blaine? HELLO!" Westley said trying to snap Blaine out of his daydreams. It was time for them to pick the winner and blaine simply couldn't stop looking at Kurt. The golden brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and that smile. God! that smile was all blaine needed to see for the rest of his life.

"Oh... sorry Wes i was just thinking." Blaine said looking a little flushed.

"I think that boy kurt was pretty good." Ryan said pointing to kurt's headshot.

"hmm... yes i think he was probably best." Westley said looking as well.

"I 100% agree! he should win!" blaine said enthusiastically.

Ryan and Westley both looked a blaine with a chuckle. both obviously relizing how smitten blaine was with kurt.

"Ok! well blaine since you feel so strongly why dont you announce the winner?" ryan said suggestivley.

"Really? I would love to have that honour sir!" blaine said trying to hide his enthusiasm.

All three judges stood up and walked on stage with the announcer. blaine stepped foward with the microphone in one hand and envelope in the other.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! I am Blaine Anderson and i will be announcing our winner. So without further a do, our spotlight model Mr Kurt Hummel!" blaine said smiling at the boy.

Kurt looked adorable when he was suprised. He smiled and walked up on stage next to blaine. Little did blaine know that kurt was smitten with him as well. The boys posed for a photo and blaine handed Kurt the microphone.

"Thank you so much for this great honour and i absolutley can't wait to get to work." kurt said smiling.

the contest was over and people started slowly clearing out, including ryan and wes who went on to discuss future jobs for westley who polightly declined. The only ones left where kurt and blaine.

"Hi, Im Blaine! you did amazing today." blaine said walking over to kurt.

"Hi, Im kurt. thank you so much!" he said blushing. blaine let out a small giggle. "what? did i do something funny?" kurt said worried. blaine just laughing more.

"n-no it's just when i complimented you, uhm y-you uh blushed." blaine said while covering up his giggles. kurt giggled along with him.

_"he's laughing. God kurt hummel is adorable." _thought blaine.

"i guess i'm not used to getting compliments is all." kurt said laughing.

"dont worry about it... it was cute." blaine said relizing he did so out loud and blushing.

"and now it's your turn to blush!" kurt said giggling. "do you wanna get a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, i would love too!" blaine said enthusiastically.

They both walked off towards the lima bean talking and laughing at each others jokes. Of course they didn't relize they were flirting until much later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:  
>Just want to give a shout-out to my awesome beta DarrenCrissIsMyEdwardCullen Thank you! Anyway, I don't own Glee, Klaine, blah blah blah. Enjoy!<br>**  
><span><strong>...<strong>

Kurt found himself laughing more in twenty minutes with Blaine than he normally did in a week! Blaine was really funny, but he was also so polite and dapper.

"Um... Kurt...I hope you don't mind me asking this but are... are you... gay?" Blaine asked, blushing nervously. Kurt looked shocked that Blaine was so forward, but in reality Kurt was happy someone took care of the elephant in the room.

"Yeah, I am... are you?" Kurt asked, looking down just as nervously as Blaine. Kurt finally looked up to see a surprise. Blaine was laughing, not at him, but just a genuine laugh.

"S-sorry! I-I wasn't laughing at you. It's just I was so nervous to ask, but you were so casual answering me!" Blaine said, getting his giggles under control. Kurt just giggled and looked at Blaine, who sat smiling.

"Blaine, is there any chance we can meet up again? You just seem really nice and I would like to see you again." Kurt said.

"Of course! I was about to say the same about you!" Blaine said, making Kurt blush. Blaine pulled napkin and a pen out of his bag. "Here, this is my phone number just call me whenever you're free or want to talk." Kurt smiled and accepted the napkin.

"Thank you! But I must be off, my dad is making dinner, and it won't be good if I'm not there to save it." Kurt said, laughing. He grabbed his bag and walked away doing a little dance.

Blaine just laughed at how adorable Kurt was. A moment or so later, he realized that he was supposed to meet up with Wesley twenty minutes ago. He got up and ran out of the coffee shop with thoughts of a hot, male model named Kurt Hummel clouding his mind

**...**

"Wesley! Wait, Wesley! WESLEY!" Blaine screamed across the parking lot to where Wesley was about to get in his car. Blaine finally caught up to him. "Hey man, sorry I'm late, I lost track of the time." Blaine panted, out of breath.

"Blaine, I have to go. Dinner will be ready soon and I have to help my dad," Wesley said sharply.

Blaine thought about what Kurt had said about his dad before he had left and burst out laughing.

"Okay... I don't know why that was funny, but I'll see you in Warblers practice, okay?," Wesley said, getting into his Mercedes Benz.

"S-sorry, it's just Kurt said something really funny before about his dad trying to cook dinner without him," Blaine said, still giggling as he got into his own car. "See you at Warblers, Wes."

On his way back home all Blaine could think about was Kurt. The way his eyes scruched up a little when he laughed, or how the room lit up when he smiled. He loved the way Kurt would glance up if a hazelnut-colored strand came loose from his perfectly styled hair. Everything Kurt did seemed to impress Blaine.

He realized that he gave Kurt his number, but he never got one in return. What if Kurt forgot to call? What if he lost the napkin? What if he couldn't read the numbers because it got all rumpled?

Then, all of his questions were answered because his phone rang. When he picked it up, the soft voice on the other end could only be Kurt.

"Er... Hello? Is this Blaine?" Kurt asked shyly from the other end.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "What can I do for you?"

"This might sound silly but I just wanted to make sure this was actually your number." Kurt admitted, embarrassed. Blaine thought this was adorable.

"Of course! You didn't think I gave you a fake number, did you?" Blaine said, laughing. "Oh Kurt."

Kurt giggled into the phone.

"He is adorable, checking to make sure this is my number and giggling over it." Blaine thought adoringly.

"I might have," Kurt giggled, making Blaine giggle with him. "Um..." he continued. "Anyway, I have to go but, uh... Text me later?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "I will text you later," he agreed, hanging up the phone.

"I hope so," Kurt whispered, knowing that Blaine had already hung up.

"WOO!" Blaine screamed, turning up the radio only to hear Katy Perry's Teenage Dream come on. The perfect song for the perfect moment, Blaine decided, and he would always remember that song for the moment he fell in love with Kurt.

**...**

Yes okay! I realize Teenage Dream made Kurt fall in love with Blaine, not the opposite, but this is my fanfiction and I will write it the way I want to! :P


End file.
